Dark Reign
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: Fallen Star Saga: Sequel to The Return. It's a post-Kree Wars era and the fate of the world has been placed in the villains' hands, follow how the heroes battle this new evil regime and bring down this new world order! Will our heroes conquer or will they be consumed by the fires of the final siege?
1. Prologue: The Cabal

**THE DARK REIGN**

* * *

Prologue – **THE CABAL**

* * *

**H.A.M.M.E.R. Towers, Republic City…One Week Later**

"Sit please, sit." Loki said to everybody else in the meeting room.

"No need for formalities, God of Fire, you are not the host." Dr, Doom said as he took sit.

"Ah, I was being more than friendly to a fellow comrade." Loki said as he too took seat.

"What does Osbourne want now? He has all the power in the freaking world now basically." Hood said.

"Osbourne is a smart man, Hood; he wouldn't want us as enemies." Doom said.

"I heard that he completely reformed the Avengers Initiative and put a bounty on Shinzou's head." Taskmaster said.

"Not only that, mercenary, he has a contact within the X-Men group and the rest of the community at large." Loki added.

"Where is he anyways?" Doom began to get irritated.

"Welcome gentlemen." Osbourne said as he entered the room wearing a modified version of the Iron Man armor, it looked like a cross between the old Captain's colors and Iron Man himself.

"Looks like you've been busy." Hood said.

"You don't even know half of it, gentlemen, I've had assembled all of you here because each of you represents both brains and brawn. I wouldn't want any of you as enemies…or targets." Osbourne said. "We have been in this little…cabal ever since the Masters of Evil dissolved years ago and have been operating in the shadows."

"Get to the point." Dr. Doom said.

"But no more, we are victorious. The world is ours, and the public thinks that we are the good guys, I believe that each of you must give allegiance to me." Osbourne revealed.

"What?!" Hood yelled.

"You must be kidding." Taskmaster said as he took out his sword.

"Hmmm…." Loki mumbled to himself.

"Osbourne, what makes you think that I, the great Vifung Vun Doom will bow down to the likes of you?" Doom said as he stood on top of the table in defiance.

"This is what I was though you'll say." Osbourne said as he placed his helmet on. "My Avengers…get them." Osbourne motioned his hand and pointed towards them.

Then from the door, a group of people entered…smiling and giggling darkly.

"Behold…the Avengers!" Osbourne said.

The team consisted of…Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, Ares, Hawkeye, The Spider and Osbourne himself. The…Dark Avengers launched themselves at the rebellious villains, tearing the meeting room apart.

"You treacherous scum!" Doom yelled as he grabbed Osbourne and launched themselves off the tower completely and into the streets below.

Ares struck Taskmaster with his war axe and made him fly through the air. Loki blocked Wolverine's attack with his magic, but was taken by surprise by this strange Ms. Marvel. She seemed to be wearing a much more revealing suit than before…

"Great tactics, but not good enough for I!" Loki yelled as he blasted Ms. Marvel but she seemed to resist his attacks.

Hood was using his dark magic to avoid Hawkeye's and the Spider's arrows and webs.

"You can't be Spider-Man!" Hood yelled at the Spider. "He doesn't wear black!"

"He does now!" The Spider said as he jumped the Hood and allowed Hawkeye to shoot an arrow to his leg.

"GAH!" Hood yelled in pain, his force field had been breached…but how?

In the streets below, Doom battled the armored Osbourne, who seemed to be standing his ground.

"I will ask you once, Doom…go back to the tower and take a seat before I use extreme measures." Osbourne demanded as he battled with the steel tyrant.

"Doom will not relent to someone like you…one as demented as you!" Doom responded.

"Don't say I didn't told ya." Osbourne said, he then turned his personal radio on. "Bring him in."

"Yes sir." An agent responded from the other line.

Osbourne grabbed Doom by the arms and threw him back into the meeting room which was a war zone. Doom landed on the floor but he quickly stood back up and was backed up by the other villains.

"Now, gentlemen, shall you all calm down or should I make you calm down." Osbourne said as he landed in-front of his Avengers who were laughing hysterically.

"Thou dare to make fun of us?" Loki asked them.

"No, oh please no, we are laughing because of what he is going to do to you." Ms. Marvel said as she pointed to dark figure flying outside of the broken wall.

Then the shape of the man turned into a monstrous figure and screamed loudly. "**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" The monster yelled.

"Meet my trump card…The Sentry." Osbourne calmly said as he took off his helmet.

"By the spirits…" Taskmaster said in awe.

"Nine worlds…" Loki also said as he has never seen such evil before.

"Doom does not fear such monstrosity!" Doom stood defiant. "…But he knows when he is beaten."

"Good." Osbourne said. "Listen carefully now, all of you, this world is mine and of my associates here…if you want to be part of it you will play your part in my master plan."

"And what plan is that?" Hood asked as he treated his wounded leg.

"The subjugation of the entire meta-human community at large and a free ticket to the council." Osbourne said. "And it's all there." Osborune pointed to the mountains.

"That's Asgard's direction." Loki said.

"Indeed." Osbourne responded. "But first thing is first, we shall complete this list."

He then had Sentry turn back into his normal form and ordered Hawkeye to give all of the members of the Cabal a list.

"This list has all of the heroes who stand in our way." Osbourne explained.

"Interesting….when do you execute?" Loki asked.

"Soon…but we will take care of the X-Men and the Champions soon enough." Osbourne said. "Remember your roles, gentlemen, remember them."

Then the doors closed…leaving the most fearsome villains a little scared.


	2. The List: Daredevil

Chapter 1 – _**The List:**_ Daredevil

* * *

**Fang District, Republic City…11:34 PM**

It was almost midnight and the shadows were the perfect hiding spot for the most evil and wicked…but for now it was all quiet.

The streets were empty with everyone who didn't live in the heart of the city already sleeping and not worrying about a thing…except one man who has been running for his life. Through the streets and alleyways ran the hero known as Spider-Man…

…his mask and costume had been torn by what seemed to be claw marks, Spidey didn't know what was chasing him but he was damn sure it was one of Osbourne's lackeys. He was out of spider webs and now was resorting in his ability to run from things, and it seemed that the creature still seemed to follow him whether he climbed walls or jumped across buildings.

'Move it, Parrk, move it!' Spider-Man thought to himself as he tried to avoid the dark shadow.

And then he was caught by gigantic claws, and some kind of spider webs that seemed to be far stronger than his own.

"Hello Parrk." The monster said.

"What are you?!" Spider-Man yelled at the creature.

"I am your sinister neighborhood Spider-Man! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The beast laughed as it morphed itself into an exact replica of Spider-Man but was all black, white eyes and the spider symbol was gigantic on his chest and was white too. "Good night, sweet prince."

And then Spider-Man was struck on the face…and the only think he saw a wicked and sinister smile below that black mask.

* * *

**Rooftops, Republic City…10:33 AM**

Daredevil swung through the skylines, today was the day of sun or Sunday as some people were beginning to call it and he didn't have to work today…well his day job anyways.

He had more time to patrol through the city today and being blind allows him to fight even when the sun is flashing on his face when he's bringing thugs down.

Word across the streets say that something brought Spider-Man down, something big and would probably do so to the other city dwellers as well, that meant that he, Punisher, Nova, and Ms. Marvel would be next too, Daredevil would have to watch…listen for his surroundings.

The situation among the Avengers had gone from bad to worse. Osbourne seems to have created a new team of Avengers, and has fooled the public into believing that they were the real ones. Daredevil knew better and so did the chief of police, but they were both powerless against Osbourne and his H.A.M.M.E.R.

* * *

**Metalbenders HQ, Republic City…12:45 PM**

The window knocked…

"Come in." said the woman inside the metallic office room.

"It's me." Daredevil said as he opened the window and stepped inside the office.

"Devil…what brings you here?" Chief Beifong asked.

"It's the Avengers…they are missing." Daredevil said.

"Haven't you seen the headlines from the Daily Bugle? They are better than ever…or so they seem." Lin said.

"You know better than anyone, Chief, that they are not the Avengers but a group of superhuman scumbags recruited by Osbourne to be his kill squad." Daredevil said.

"Even if that were true we don't have the power to even search them…they are a higher in rank, it's the council's decision." Lin responded.

"Several heroes have been reported missing…recently Spider-Man, he had been hunted by someone, and I believe that he was one of Osbourne's henchmen." Daredevil revealed. "This is going to continue until someone puts a stop to it."

"My metalbenders and I have no jurisdiction if it was really an Avenger hunting them…sorry." Lin said. "And besides, I think you are enough to handle this hunter."

"What do you mean?" Daredevil asked.

"You are a skilled earthbender and metalbender, I've seen you in action Daredevil and I think you have more firepower than Spider-Man ever had." Lin revealed. "You seem to be blind on your own abilities."

"Eye sight jokes…funny." Daredevil responded as he walked towards the window.

"I wasn't trying to humorous, just because you're blind doesn't mean that you can't overcome the odds against you." Lin said.

"Yeah…I know." Daredevil responded as he jumped from the window and into the streets below.

* * *

**Streets, Republic City…11:40 PM**

Night…the perfect time for the Man Without Fear.

Daredevil swiftly moved through the dark alleyways, rooftops and streets without being noticed by a single soul. He could the vibrations in both the air and the earth, his senses greatly increased and his connection to the art of earthbending strengthen.

Even without his vision, Daredevil could see it all, even the creature following him in the darkness. He knew that the creature was clueless about his superhuman senses, so he kept quiet as long as he wanted so he could draw it to some place more…appropriate.

The moon above lighted the earth below, and allowed those who couldn't see in the darkness to see. Daredevil could see clearly what was stalking him…so he made his way to the park. Luckily enough, it was empty this night…no late night lovers, no night-time joggers…no one.

"State your business, creature." Daredevil said as he turned his head to what following him.

The human-looking thing jumped out of the darkness and stuck to a nearby tree…the thing looked a lot like Spider-Man but more…sinister. "Daredevil…is it true that you dear no man?"

"What have you done to the Wall-Crawler?" Daredevil frankly asked.

"Oh don't worry about him, that only one you have to worry about is you." The sinister Spider-Man creature said as it jumped into the ground and quickly ran towards Daredevil.

The Scarlet Swashbuckler heard his footsteps on the grass and quickly jumped over the Spider-Man looking monster, and landed on the other side. The creature turned around, it looked mad.

"You are going to be faster than that." Daredevil taunted.

The monster in black began to get furious and once again charged towards Daredevil, who again avoided its attack. The Sinister Spider-Man was now on the tipping point and began to change…

"You…you are changing." Daredevil said as he heard the grotesque sounds coming from the monster, he could also feel the vibrations on the earth as its footsteps became heavier.

"GGGGGGGGGARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHH !" The monster screamed, the beast was huge, easily more massive than even War Machine…almost as big as the Hulk. Its face ripped in to let a grotesque maw to come out and a long devilish tongue. "YOU HAVE MADE US MAD!"

"Oh boy!" Daredevil yelled as he quickly the avoided the strike delivered by the creature as it easily ripped a tree apart with its massive claws.

'So this is what took Spider-Man out…but how am I going to beat it?' Daredevil thought to himself. The beast transformed its arm into a gigantic mallet and used it to smash Daredevil into the ground. "AGH!" Daredevil yelled in pain.

"WE ARE GOING TO RIP YOU PIECE BY PIECE!" The monster yelled. "WE ARE NO LONGER A SINGLE BEING, WE ARE POISON TO YOU AND ALL THOSE THAT STAND IN OUR WAY…WE ARE VENOM!" The beast revealed its name as it grabbed Daredevil like a toy and hurled him into a tree.

"UGH!" Daredevil yelled as he felt his back hit the bark of the tree and as he fell on the grassy ground. "…Venom."

He stood up and wiped the blood coming out of his mouth, he was going to be pulverized if he didn't find a way to beat this thing. He threw his hook into the nearby tree and swung away, he knew that he alone could not bring Venom down.

He could feel the grunts and screams of the Venom creature chasing him…Daredevil tried to get some distance between them but Venom seemed to follow. 'What am I going to do!?' Daredevil screamed to himself and then he was jumped by the Venom beast and pinned into the concrete ground of the rooftop he running on.

"NOW MAN WITHOUT FEAR…MEET YOUR MAKER." Venom said as he raised his claws when…

The bells of the nearby building tolled…it was midnight. Something happened to the beast…it backed away as it covered its ear canals.

"What the?" Daredevil asked himself as he stood up and looked at the Venom creature act insanely…screaming in pain.

Then he looked at the tooling of the bells…sound. The sound was hurting it…that's it! Daredevil searched for some type of metal tubes through the rooftop, he found two steel tubes that were left there after the building had been repaired.

"Hey Venom!" Daredevil yelled at the creature. Venom turned to him, it was furious beyond believe. "Hear this!" Then Daredevil struck the two pieces of metal together and created a high pitched sound that seemed to hurt Venom again.

Daredevil drew closer, each step hurting Venom…the monster seemed to take tentacles and become even more disgusting but the man without fear pressured on. The creature seemed to want to jump out of its human form…almost there…that was when…

"Do I have to do everything myself?" A deep, dark voice asked.

Daredevil didn't even feel it coming…he was struck on the head by a really blunt object. Daredevil fell on the ground…

"AUGH…THAT HURT." Venom said as it recuperated.

"You were getting' beat by this guy?" The dark, gritty voice asked as Venom morphed back to his Spider-Man shaped.

"Gah, shut up." Venom said.

"Anyways, you can always rely on 'Hawkeye' to save your slimy ass." Hawkeye said as he smiled wickedly.


	3. The List: The Punisher

Chapter 2: _**The List: **_The Punisher

* * *

**Republic City…One day later**

"What do you mean 'They are out there'?!" Moon Knight asked the member of the Agni Kai Triad as he held him. It was a cold night and there appeared to be a turf war going on between the Agni Kais and the Empire Triads, Moon Knight was on the case but his friend, Daredevil seemed to be missing.

"They are out there…hunting all the heroes." The thug explained. "Please give me back my firebending!"

"Who's out there!?" Moon Knight interrogated, he punched the man in the gut.

"The Aven…the Avengers! They've been the ones hunting heroes! That's all I know." The thug revealed. Moon Knight then knocked him out and threw him on the ground.

Something was indeed going on…the turf wars heating up without the heroes checking up on the criminals…the Avengers getting out of hand…he had to make a visit to a higher power and ask for help. Moon Knight climbed the nearest building and stood on the edge…he had to go to the small piece of heaven outside the city…

…He would have to go the indestructible man and tell him that someone plans to murder or kidnap him.

* * *

**Underground Tunnels, Republic City**

Meanwhile in the north tunnels beneath the city, far away from the self-proclaimed Hobo City and any rat infested metal tubes, a lone man walked through the disgusting-muggy waters…he held a silenced hand cannon rifle and wore all black.

His face was obscured by the shadows of the tunnels; he had just come from completely eradicating tunnel checkpoints controlled by the Red Monsoons Triad. He was injured, a bullet had gone through his leg and the sewer waters entered through it…

'Leg hurts...must keep going.' Punisher thought. The Punisher had been hunted by H.A.M.M.E.R agents for days now, he had been avoiding their attacks and raids, but it seems that those lucky escapes were starting to catch up with him.

The Punisher walked through a flood gate and smelt something out of the ordinary…aside from the obvious stench of the sewers.

"**** me…" Punisher said once he saw who the smell came from. Wolverine…

"That's the idea." Wolverine said as he tried to slice Punisher in four pieces.

"Claws." Punisher said as he maneuvered around Wolverine's attacks. "Never could see the appeal."

Punisher unleashed a blast from his hand cannon at Wolverine, but the dark and twisted Dark Avenger jumped over the shot. "Gun's got range…faster." Punisher said as he kept firing his hand cannon. Each of the shots went through Dark Wolverine's body…

"Except that the target's faster than the lunatic behind the gun…!" Dark Wolverine yelled laughing as he allowed the bullets to hit him. "And I am!"

Dark Wolverine dipped his claws though the Punisher's body armor and body, going through his stomach. "AAGGHHH!" Punisher screamed in pain. "And I am really impressed boy!" The Punisher said agonizing.

Dark Wolverine was close to him…so the Punisher bit his nose as hard as he could. "YAAAGH!" dark Wolverine yelled as he felt his nose getting bitten. He had to let Punisher fall…and then he stood up.

The Dark Avenger rubbed his bloody nose, and the dark knight of Republic City tended to his wounds. Very few people knew that the Punisher was actually a waterbender, but he didn't look like one. His lighter skin tone and green eyes suggested otherwise, but he waterbended the soggy and putrid water to heal the holes in his abdomen.

Punisher quickly aimed his hand cannon at Dark Wolverine and shot; the bullet quickly flew through the air and struck Dark Wolverine in the lungs. "UGHH!" Dark Wolverine yelled, this one was a high caliber bullet and hurt much more than the tiny bullets. The Dark Avenger fell on the ground as he tried to breathe…Punisher stood up and spitted blood on him.

"Osbourne should've sent the real deal. Give me something worth to shot at." Punisher said as he kept shooting Dark Wolverine in the gut. Then the Punisher turned around and began to leave…but he didn't notice that Dark Wolverine began to heal.

"Augh…this just went from work to recreation. You got me invested now." He stared to stand back. "Nowhere to run…nowhere to hide."

Blood kept running out of Dark Wolverine's nose, chest and stomach…"Up there…up there ain't what you want, pal. All you get up there is execution by committee." The wounded Dark Avenger said.

"Down here…you and me…that's how you want to go out Castleliong." Dark Wolverine said as he ran to catch up with Punisher. "Trust me, I'll end you right." The Punisher had gone up, to the streets…but Dark Wolverine followed. "Bleed you out in the cesspit like the…hmm?" Dark Wolverine hadn't noticed but Punisher had placed a small explosive in his arm when they had been fighting.

Punisher was starting to climb on a fire escape ladder next to building when the explosion went off and destroyed the alleyway they were in. BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Once he made it up the building he was greeted by something much more dangerous than the Monsoons or any tried for that matter…the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents and they looked ready to end him. Punisher took out his Fast-firing hand cannon and aimed…

"No." A voice said. "Out of here…all of you, I'll dissect this lunatic myself." It was Dark Wolverine; he seemed to have come intact from the explosion. The agents left…

"I should let those faceless henchmen drop you like a fly Castleliong, is all you deserve. You're not worth my time." Dark Wolverine said.

"Are you going to bark all day little doggy, or are you going to bite?" Punisher taunted as he aimed his gun at Dark Wolverine. Punisher began to shoot at him, but he jumped over the blasts and unleashed his claws.

"GARRRRRRGH!" Dark Wolverine screamed high as he went for Punisher's gun. He used his claws to slash the gun in two and hurt the Punisher again.

"GAH!" Punisher yelled as he felt the two pointed claws going through his body armor. He used his hand to grasp Dark Wolverine's arm and push him to rooftop's floor. He bled from the attack but ignored the pain; he had used his peak human strength to momentarily bring down the dark avenger.

But Dark Wolverine countered and kicked Punisher in the face, dizzying him for a second. Punisher took out another hand cannon out of his belt and shot Dark Wolverine in the gut again. Dark Wolverine acted quickly and dipped his claws in Punisher's wrist, making him drop the gun.

Punisher acted too and pushed his would be killer's right in, making it pop. The Punisher wielded a small combat knife and began to go all out on Dark Wolverine. He slashed and slashed the dark avenger…while Dark Wolverine struck Punisher in the face. Punisher backed away…

"The Punisher…the big bad dark knight of the city…" Dark Wolverine said. "…it seems like he has angered the bigger and badder animal!"

Punisher kept attacking…but it seemed that Dark Wolverine evaded all of his slices. "You go around pointing your hand cannons at enough people…it's going to catch up with you."

Dark Wolverine wounded Punisher's legs, making fall on the ground, the Punisher was on his knees. "This is hot garbage like you dies." Dark Wolverine said as he approached at the wounded and tired Punisher.

'She..she is probably very disappointed with me." Punisher thought. 'Who am I fooling…she has been ever since I started killing people…'

Dark Wolverine stood in front of him. "Look at you, bleeding out in front of some assassin…pitiful. " He said.

'Maybe it's time for me to end m war…' Punisher thought. 'To join my family.'

"You don't even look surprised." Dark Wolverine said as he raised his arms to deliver the final strike. "I should have known better."

'No...It's not my time yet.'

Punisher then grasped his combat knife again…and stabbed Dark Wolverine in the heart. "GRRRRAAAAA!" Punisher screamed as he pushed the dark avenger to the other side of the rooftop.

Dark Wolverine couldn't believe it…the man was practically dead but he had gain energies again to come back and attack. Before he knew it, Dark Wolverine was pushed off the edge, with the knife still stuck inside his lungs and hear…he hit the curb.

It began to rain…

'There's still too many people to punish…my War Journal isn't completed.' Punisher thought. 'My war…my war won't end until I see all of the killers, rapists and triads dead.'

Punisher looked at the unmoving body of Dark Wolverine on the street below…"Hmph." Punisher chuckled.

'My war is never ending.' He though as he left. 'They will have to send someone more capable to end me.'

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains**

"What is it you wish, Moon Knight?" The Mighty Thor asked from his throne, next to him was another throne…and the Avatar sat on it.

"Thor, in the following week the heroes within the city have been hunted." Moon Knight said.

"Ask the Avengers for aid, we Asgardians are trying to rebuild our dimension." Thor responded.

"That's the problem…it's the Avengers who are hunting everyone else." Moon Knight revealed.

"What?!" Korra yelled in disbelief.


	4. The List: The Fantastik Four

Chapter 3 – _**The List:**_ Fantastik Four

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains**

"You can't be serious." Korra said, she had changed in appearance in a couple of days. Her outfit was more Asgardian looking, reminiscent to the long gone Valkyrian Elite Guard, except that her Water Tribe colors still colored on her warrior-queen armor.

"I am very serious, Ava…All-Mother Korra. Ever since that you retreated to aid in the All-Father's reconstruction of the gods' home reality, very bad things has happened back in the city." Moon Knight explained.

"Like what?" Thor asked.

"It's Osbourne, he took over SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative, Iron Man is a wanted man and so is every other hero that doesn't pledge allegiance to Osbourne, who calls himself Iron Patriot now." Moon Knight said.

"Iron Patriot?" Korra asked.

"Hmm…I will handle it directly." Thor said.

"I don't think that that's a good idea, All-Father." Moon Knight responded.

"Why not?" Thor asked, feeling a little insulted.

"They have a secret weapon…" Moon Knight answered.

* * *

**Zuko Building, Republic City…a day later**

The Zuko Building, home to the Fantastik Four, and center of the scientific genius, Reig Rigchard, Mr. Fantastik.

Torch and the Thing were playing cards when they heard an explosion coming from Reig's lab.

"What the?!" Torch yelled.

"It must be stretch doing one of his crazy experiments." Thing said as he looked at his card. "Go fish."

"Not with Namor in the ocean." Torch joked. "Really, last time we saw that guy, he wanted to mate with Su."

"Weirdo." Thing said. Another explosion was heard…

"Seriously, he is getting a little too explosive up there." Torch said.

"I wouldn't get too worried, what I am really worried is that The Avatar is up there with the 'gods' and smooching with Thor almost all day and not doing her job." Thing said.

"What job? All she needs to do is show her face and almost all the guys in town drool none stop and avoid breaking the law." Torch said.

"From what I've heard, it's not her face what makes you drool, candle light." Thing joked.

"Hey, not my fault that she wears really tight tank tops, I am just a guy." Torch defended himself.

"Go fish." Thing responded.

"Darn it!" Torch yelled in defeat, Thing chuckled at his desperation.

"You guys haven't done anything!?" Su Thorm, or rather Invisible Woman, yelled as she pass the living room.

"What?" Thing asked.

"I've just heard an explosion coming from Reig's lab and you two haven't check on him!?" Su sounded mad.

"Chill, sis, he's always doing cookie stuff up there." Torch said.

"Little Su's right, candle light, might as well check on stretch." Thing said as he followed Su.

"Whatever." Torch responded as he ditched the cards on the table.

Inside Reig's lab, it was as if a tornado had been set loose…pieces of tech and wires and science stuff had been spread all over the room.

"Reig?" Su said as she saw Mr. Fantastik lying on the floor. "Reig!"

"Su…" Mr. Fantastik said with a hurt voice.

"What happened in here?" Thing asked.

"Did you mix the wrong chemicals again?" Torch asked.

"They…" Mr. Fantastik tried to say but a laugh was heard.

"What Rigchard is trying to say is that…" A dark version of Spider-Man came out of the shadows. "…you four are next in our list."

"Spider-Man?" Torch asked.

"Nu-uh." Another voice was heard. "He's called Venom." It was Ms. Marvel…but she looked a lot different, her hair is gold in color, similar to that of Thor's hair and her costume was red and blue and more revealing.

"Who are these guys!?" Torch asked. "And how the heck did they get in!?"

"Don't worry about your security system; they are off-line." Venom said as he threw to them the severed head of the security bot created by Reig.

Then before they could see it coming, Ms. Marvel had blitz her way towards Thing and had made him fly through the other side of the room.

"FLAME ON!" Torch yelled and then he was engulfed in fire. "You are going to pay for that missy!"

"Please." Ms. Marvel said as she kicked Torch in the face.

"Ouch." Torch said as he rubbed his jaw. "Eat flames!"

Invisible Woman was now being attack by Venom, who had become more monstrous in form. She made herself a force field, shielding her from Venom's claws.

"This shield won't protect you for too long…we are going to enjoy ripping your beautiful face apart!" Venom taunted.

'I…can't hold…he's too strong…' Invisible Woman thought. She then turned her shield into an attack and blasted Venom away. Thing was back on his feet and grabbed Venom by the head and smashed him into the floor.

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" Thing yelled as he cracked his stone-looking knuckles. He then raced towards the semi-naked Ms. Marvel and punched her on the back.

"Gah!" She screamed as she crashed into several machine systems.

"Good to see you in one piece, stone head." Torch said.

"At least you are still burning, candle light." Thing responded.

"Guys!" Invisible Woman said to them. "Each one of you keep the two of them at bay while I try to wake Reig up."

"Got it!" Torch said as he flew towards Venom.

"Sure…" Thing said. "I just hope I don't get charged with molestation."

Torch went to look for Venom, but he wasn't there. "Where is he?" Torch asked himself as he looked around for the fake Spider-Man.

"Here." Venom said as he trapped Torch inside a web cocoon that covered all of his body except his head.

"How!?" Torch asked as his flames didn't burn the web away.

"Highly heat resistant webbing, I don't like fire, so I will extinguish your head as quickly as I can." Venom said as he was ready to claw Torch's head in when the F4 member breathe fire towards the dark Spider-Man.

"AGH!" Venom screamed as the flames touched him; his suit began to move erratically, like if it was alive.

Torch was able to free himself by heating up enough to rip the webs apart with his arms. "Can't take the heat? Then get out of the kitchen."

Torch flew around and created a fire barrier around Venom, who seemed to be surrounded by the flames. "This fire is more intense than that created by both nature and firebenders, you could say that it's cosmic in nature." Torch explained.

"GRRRR…" Venom grunted. "Enough games!" Venom splashed Torch with more webs, until he stuck him on the ceiling. "I am pulling your heart out!"

Before he could notice, Ms. Marvel crashed into Venom which made the both of them crash into the floor. "Guhh….what the!?" Venom asked.

"Ms. Nude here seems to be not as strong as the Ms. Marvel I know, and less respectable too." Thing said as he cracked his knuckles again. "Night night." Thing punched Venom in the face who was in his Spider-Man form…which was a lot weaker than his beast form.

"Beng…" Reig said as he walked towards him with the aid of Su.

"Stretch, you back." Thing said.

Torch ripped the webs and flew down towards them. "Seems they underestimated us."

"Looks like it." Invisible Woman said.

"What do we do with them?" Thing asked.

"I suggest nothing." A metallic voice was heard behind them, they turned around…

"Doom!" Reig yelled in surprise.

"Indeed, Rigchard. Now stand down and turn yourselves in." Dr. Doom ordered.

"You must be kidding, flame on!" Torch yelled.

"Candle light's right; you must be joking tin head." Thing added.

"They're right, Vifung, you're surrounded." Reig said as he was still held by Su.

"I must disagree, Reig, for you see what I lack in quantity…" Doom said as a dark and massive being appeared behind him. "…I have in quality."

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" Thing yelled as he, Torch, Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman ran towards Doom and his beast.

* * *

**Secret Avengers HQ, Somewhere In Republic City**

"Guys, look at the TV." Dagger said to the men and women sitting in the conference room. Around the table sat: Spider-Woman, Nighthawk, Giant-Man, Wasp, War Machine, the real Ms. Marvel and Nova.

"_Recent news! Just now, the Zuko Building is on flames! Eye witness report that the tenth floor, where famous hero and scientist Reig Rigchard otherwise known as Mr. Fantastik leader of the Fantastik Four worked, exploded in a massive shock wave that expanded throughout downtown Republic City! The Metalbenders have been dispatched and have begun the search for survivors._" The reported said.

"Oh no…" Nova said as he took his red scarf off his mouth. "…now the FF?"

"This is not good; our numbers are dwindling by each day." Nighthawk said.

"At least Herc, Marvel Man and Wonder Man are still out there." Wasp said.

"That won't be good enough, if what we've been told is true and Osbourne is indeed using kill squads to take out heroes and recruiting super-villains…we are facing a mass extermination here." Giant-Man said. "To make matters worse, his kill squad calls themselves the Avengers and they are using our codenames as theirs."

"Where are the others? Where's Korra, The Captain and Iron Man!?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"Mar-Vell is out there but out of range, Silver One is never heard of, The Captain is under H.A.M.M.E.R. orders to not interfere, Iron Man is missing and Korra is in Asgard." Spider-Woman reported.

"She's still in there? Talk about a long reunion with Thor." War Machine said.

"What about Thor and his weird faced friend…what's his name…Beta Ray Bill? What about them?" Wasp asked.

"I doubt they'll help us, Thor still barely trust us and won't act unless Korra tells him to." Giant-Man said. "And I don't think she knows what is going on."

"Then we must act, who is the most probably candidate in their hit list?" War Machine asked.

"With Spider-Man, Daredevil, and the FF out of their way and with Punisher still on the run…I would say the X-Men and us." Nova guessed.

"Sounds probable, they won't go after Asgard to soon." Nighthawk said as he stood up. "And we can't go after Osbourne either."

"What do you mean?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"They took out the FF…four of the strongest heroes out there who are together almost invincible, even we our combined might we might be unable to stop them right now." Nighthawk said.

"He's right…but I fear that whether we act now or later…something bad is going to happen." Giant-Man said as a picture of Asgard appeared in their monitors which were installed by SHIELD prior to their acquisition.

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains**

"Are you sure about this?" Thor asked as he looked towards the city from his balcony.

"Yes, I am the Avatar and I've been away for too long." Korra explained as she lied on the bed.

"Very well then." Thor responded with a smile. "Wherever the All-Mother goes, the All-Father will follow."

"Thanks." Korra responded. Thor closed the balcony's gates and entered back to his room. He didn't notice the camouflaged figure in the snowy mountain that looked directly to his royal room.

"Gods among men…" The camouflaged man said as he placed his binoculars on his back pouched. "…They seem to have forgotten that Klim Bharton is not the only one with the hawk's eyes."

He stood up…"The battlegrounds have been scouted Mr. Osbourne, should I enter?" Dark Hawkeye asked through his H.A.M.M.E.R. radio gizmo.

"No yet, I have another job for you." Osbourne said.

"I am all eyes and ears, boss." Dark Hawkeye responded.


	5. Dark Sun

Chapter 4 – **Dark Sun**

* * *

_It's not what they have in front of them what men fear...is what men know what they have inside that makes them afraid.  
_

* * *

_**H.A.M.M.E.R. Towers HQ, Republic City…Two Days Later**_

The Dark Avengers were on one of their list missions, this time the magicians and magic users, they had already tried to get the X-Men but that ended in failure. While exterminating all of the warlocks, Morgana Lu Fu, the most powerful witch on the world had beaten Doctor Doom in his own game and was ready to vaporize all of them when…The Sentry ripped her head out of her neck.

At first it all ended like it was supposed to, all the targets eliminated and one more check mark in the list. Sentry seemed confused on what he had done; he asked Osbourne if what he had done had been correct. Osbourne said yes…but then Sentry's head exploded into pieces. The magic of Morgana had lasting effects it seemed…The Dark Avengers were left speechless.

When they were returning to their tower, thinking that Sentry died, they were more than surprised…

"Damn…" Dark Hawkeye said once they all saw the light that outshined the Sun itself. They were left speechless inside their airship.

Above the Watchtower of the Vanguard floated the Sentry, all that power and energy emanated from him. All that anger disguised as light…they could all feel it. His blue eyes were now…dark gold.

"R-Ron?" Osbourne said through his communicator.

"Just tell me where to shoot, boss." Sentry responded.

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

Atlantis, the underwater kingdom ruled by Prince Namor, home to a race that had sunk their city below the waters of Mo Ce Sea now lied in ruins. Surviving atlanteans report seeing a golden man with black life-less eyes had entered their city and ravaged it all. Only one man had been responsible….

Inside the Watchtower of the Vanguard rested Sentry with his wife, Ling. Then they heard a knock on their door…

"Mr. Osbourne." Sentry said. Osbourne was in formal attire, meaning that there was no mission for today; he gave something to the Sentry. "Is this…is this."

"It took many man-hours, the Hood's blabbering mouth, and several samples from your blood and the pieces of the Norn Stone to accomplish this, my boy." Osbourne said with pride.

"Is this the serum? Is it?" Sentry asked.

"Indeed it is, we replicated the serum's code as you remember it being, you are one-of-a-kind scientific wonder." Osbourne explained. "

"Is it for me?" Sentry asked again.

"It is, and you know why it's just for you? Because it wouldn't work anyone else in the entire world. Just you. You're like The Captain that way…your hero." Osbourne said.

"Whoa…" Sentry said.

"And I can make as much as you want. I have men, top men…and the Hood, working to make sure it for you. I set up a super-secret laboratory, state of the art, to keep _my _Golden Avenger happy. Shinzou could've made this for you, but he didn't…that was wrong." Osbourne said.

Ling was listening to every word…Sentry hesitated to drink it. "Yes. Go." Osbourne encouraged.

Sentry began drinking…Osbourne watched him. And then suddenly, Sentry's mouth began to shoot light everywhere as he screamed. Ling was terrified…completely terrified.

"**Refreshing.**" Sentry said with a darker and more distorted voice.

"Everything…all right?" Osbourne asked.

"**I really needed that.**" Sentry said as he looked at his hands that were glowing gold.

"You need to sit down?" Osbourne asked again.

"**No. No…**" Sentry responded. "**Mr. Osbourne, I clearly uhh…owe you one.**"

"Yes, you do and you know what that makes you?" Osbourne asked with smile in his face.

"**What?**" Sentry asked.

"My secret weapon." Osbourne answered as they both left the room and left a traumatized Ling alone.

_Three Hours Later…_

Sentry had left with Osbourne to prepare some plans for the next phase of their operation. With the List almost completed, and the cards on the table, they will be ready to strike. But first they would rest…and so Sentry headed back up to the Watchtower of the Vanguard to see his wife.

"Ling?" Sentry asked as he opened the door to his bedroom. Empty, no one was there. "Ling?" Sentry asked again.

He turned around and to his surprise; there she was standing in front of him while aiming a gun at his head. "Ling? Where did you get that?" Sentry asked with shock in his voice.

"The scary guy downstairs with the axes owned this thing…it's from heaven." Ling responded.

"And you want to shoot me with it?" Sentry asked, still estranged.

"Since I've been brought back to you…it has been horror! I can't leave the tower…everything and everyone here are insane, you're insane! I can't stop you…nothing in this world can stop you!" Ling yelled.

"Ling, I thought we talked about this…" Sentry tried to reason but it was too late. Ling pulled the trigger of Ares' war pistol. The blast shattered Sentry's face…melting it and his brain along the way.

"Oh Spirits…I did it…I did it." Ling said as she began to breathe in a faster pace. "I'm free…free." She looked at her late husband's corpse…"It's my fault too…I just went with it. I made myself think that I married that man from the comics…that Super-Man, the perfect man. My boyfriend was a golden god. My husband was a super-hero."

"I was having tea at the Jasmine Dragon with the Avatar…The Captain did a toast in our wedding. I slept next to him every night for years…from we came from…and I never realized what he truly was…all those years…I should've have killed him in our wedding night." Ling said.

"**Obviously, it hurts to hear you say that.**" The dark and demonic voice was heard again. "**I makes me feel like I've put more into this marriage than you were ever going to.**" The Dark Sentry was standing again, his skull face burning with golden energies, like a demon from the Spirit World had manifested itself in front of her.

" No…No…WHAT ARE YOU!?" Ling screamed in terror.

"**I am Galactus, Devourer of Worlds.**" Dark Sentry sarcastically responded as his face began to reconstruct itself out of thin air.

"Noooooooo…" Ling yelled as she began running away.

"**Oh Ling, no.**" Sentry calmly said. The Dark Sentry made the gun explode in her hand.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as the weapon's metal burned her hand.

"**I want to hear how you should've have killed him when he gave you the world…its hilarious.**" The Dark Sentry said, his voice becoming more distorted.

"Please let me go! Please!" Ling pleaded as she held her burned hand.

"**You want out of this? You really want to get away from me? Is that what you want?**" The Void asked, no longer entitled to be Sentry…this was a far more different creature.

"Please." Ling pleaded with a weaker voice.

"**You're ONLY still here because he LOVES you. And he does.**" Void said. "**And you've done nothing but betray him! He told you his deepest, darkest secrets. You see me as the enemy…YOU ARE THE ENEMY! You're a betrayer. You made a promise, Ling, you're a liar!**"

"Please just let me…let me please." Ling begged.

"**Only because you were polite enough to BEG me.**" Void said as more and more dark energy surrounded him, it was ready to end her. She looked at the monster she had married…and then…

"NO! You promised. We had a deal! Not her! You don't touch her!" Sentry yelled as he stopped his arm from moving.

"**That was THEN. She asked me to, she flat out BEGGED.**" Void responded, it was as if two completely different individuals inhabited the same body…one a god and the other a demon.

"No! YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!" Sentry yelled back.

"**I think we can all agree at this point that your life would be much better without her.**" Void said.

"No!" Sentry responded.

"**She's only made it more complicated!**" Void added.

"NO!" Sentry screamed back.

"**SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"** Void yelled.

"You don't touch her." Sentry said sounding really tired.

"**Like always, you will thank me later.**" Void said as he charged his fist with energy.

"NO!" Sentry screamed as he launched himself out of the tower and into the sky. Ling lied on the floor…crying in panic.

Sentry had launched himself into space…hoping to get away from it. "**What are you doing? You can't get away from us…you have already done this before back in our reality.**" Void said.

Sentry passed the earth-sized planet and then a little one until… "**Ron? This isn't going to work.**" Void said.

"**You've done the impossible to get rid of me before and now…this?**" Void asked Sentry, the light shined across the dark space.

The Sun…Sentry allowed himself to be engulfed by the Sun's powerful rays and heat…until it had vaporized him but…it didn't work. Every time he seemed to die…he's body reconstructed itself.

"**That's right…that mop of woman known as your wife was right. You are punishing yourself because you're angry. Angry because you know she was right, you are monster. You're no super-hero. It was nice to think yourself as one…but you're not. You should just step back and look at what've you done as the Sentry. Nothing.**" Void said.

"**Just let me step in, everything you've been doing led to nothing. Let me out and I'll do something…sure it's messy but there's always something good at the end.**" Void said. Sentry re-entered Earth and into Republic City.

He floated above the city, next to the H.A.M.M.E.R. Towers HQ and his Watchtower.

"**It's the way of a true God…like us.**" Void said as he took over Sentry's body completely.

The skies darkened around him, the darkness has come. It looked like the end of the world covered the city…total evil. The Dark Sentry opened his arms, controlling the destructive wave of evil. He opened his eyes…they weren't black but his blue eyes were still there. He looked…sad.

"We had a deal, Rob." The metallic voice of Osbourne, better now known as Iron Patriot said. "We had a deal you and I. What is this? What are you doing?"

The dark wave began entering the city's streets, destroying and killing everything in its way.

"**You said that it could be controlled." **Dark Sentry said.

"I was wrong. Clearly." Iron Patriot acknowledged.

"**Yes.**" Dark Sentry said.

"So…I guess there is no more Rob Rinoylds, is there? There is no Sentry?" Iron Patriot asked.

"**There's a little bit.**" Dark Sentry answered as he smiled and did with his fingers a small amount, his eyes becoming black once again.

The Dark Avengers were called to assist the agents in the streets to evacuate the people below.

"Then let me talk to him." Iron Patriot said.

"**No. You just confuse him. You feed his childish need to be a super-hero.**" Dark Sentry said.

"I don't understand…what happened to you?" Iron Patriot asked.

"**What happened to me when?**" Dark Sentry asked.

"What…what happened that you would do this? That you would ruin everything we helped each other build? "Iron Patriot asked as several satomobiles and buses exploded in contact with the dark mist.

"**I am tired of it, Osbourne. I am tired of fighting with myself. And this is the way out I take control of everything I see." **Dark Sentry said. "**I turn the world into something more…"**

"More what?" Iron Patriot asked.

"**Into something Rob Rinoylds and Ling CAN'T LIVE IN! AND THEN THEY GO AWAY!**" Dark Sentry revealed.

"Ling." Iron Patriot said finally knowing his mistake.

"**I can't end her, I can't! Rob won't let me do that. But I can make her watch! I can punish her.**" Dark Sentry said.

"What did…what did she say to you?" Iron Patriot asked. The Dark Avengers helped the people to get out of buildings and prevented others from falling…in a way, they were heroic…ironic.

"**She's not the problem, Normak.**" Dark Sentry said.

"I think she might be part of it, what did she do?" Iron Patriot asked once again. Dark Sentry didn't answer…"Listen to me! You and I had a deal!"

"**A deal? Do I look like a satomobile salesman?**" Dark Sentry sarcastically asked.

"This is a TRANTUM!" Iron Patriot yelled.

"**Mmm…maybe.**" Dark Sentry responded.

"This does nothing! A child can do this! You want to change things" You want to control your world? You listen to ME! You do what I say, I can give you that which you even…" Osbourne was interrupted by a nearby explosion.

"**Normak, I like you, I do. But you're trying to manipulate me while I am in a very fragile state and I find it distasteful.**" Dark Sentry said as he touched Iron Patriot on the shoulder.

As they floated on the air, high above, several heroes that were not part of Osbourne's dark initiative began to come out. Nova, Marvel Man, Wonder Man and others began to aid the Dark Avengers, their hunters, in saving the innocent lives of those who were in the streets.

"Manipulate you? How could I manipulate you?" Iron Patriot asked.

"**I said you're trying, I didn't said you are.**" Dark Sentry said.

"You want to control your life" You do what I say!" Iron Patriot yelled. "This thing you're doing here…this is you trying to get yourself killed!"

"**Who's going to kill me, Osbourne? You?**" Dark Sentry asked with truthful curiosity.

"NO! But Thor can! Hulk can! Every other hero with brains can find a way to end you! THAT's WHAT COMES NEXT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!? IS IT!?" Iron Patriot asked with a desperate voice.

They stood in front of each other…Osbourne was sweating bullets below his armor. He waited Sentry's decision…the dark mists and clouds began to disappear.

Dark Sentry smiled…his eyes were sky blue once again but was not the normal Sentry anymore…

"**Okay what now?**" Dark Sentry asked. Osbourne sighed…

"You ever do that again…you're on your own. I won't stop you and I won't stop what happens next…I deserve more respect from you…I'm your friend." Iron Patriot said.

"**What now, Boss?**" Dark Sentry asked once again.

"When I call you tonight…I promise you something worth your vision of the world." Iron Patriot said.

Dark Sentry still smiled and looked back at the Watchtower…and back to Iron Patriot again, he had smirk in his face.

Iron Patriot looked at the Watchtower, there Ling watched them in horror…her blue eyes which complemented her reddish blonde hair were now widened from what had happened.

Osbourne looked at her…he could understand the horror she felt. But she is his way…"Right." He said.

"**One more thing, boss.**" Dark Sentry said.

"Yes?" Iron Patriot asked.

"**If the Avatar is in your plans…just tell me so I can fix loose ends.**" Dark Sentry said.

"….Yeah." Iron Patriot said as he looked at the Dark Sentry's eyes. "Yeah, I will."


	6. SIEGE: The Coming Armaggedon

Chapter 5 – _**SIEGE: The Coming Armageddon**_

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

"_What do you mean an emergency!? You were having fun a while ago…_" Daishi said.

"My duties as protector of Midgard don't end because Korra is All-Mother, mortal me, this team of…'Dark' Avengers obviously is causing major upheaval in the hero community." Thor responded as he flew over the city.

"_Alright okay, you're right. Anything yet?" _Daishi asked.

"I am going to check this alarm in midtown, something must be happening." Thor said as he flew towards the park. He made in an instant. "What the?"

The park had been closed, and only one individual stood inside. The Sentry…

"Sentry?" Thor asked. "Are you okay?"

"**Better than ever, Thor.**" Dark Sentry said, his eyes red, full of evil. "**Say, you look a little worried there.**"

"I've heard that you have allied yourself with Osbourne and his group of wicked villains…is this true?" Thor asked as he tightens his grip on Mjolnir's handle.

"**I have a vision for this world…and no one is going to deny me such freedom. Not even a god.**" Dark Sentry said as he smiled wickedly.

* * *

**H.A.M.M.E.R. Towers HQ...One Day Earlier**

Osbourne walked through the halls towards the meeting hall, he had told everyone else to meet him there. He entered…

"Seriously?" Osbourne asked with clear irritation. "Not on the meeting table." It appeared that Dark Hawkeye and Dark Ms. Marvel were doing the nasty on top of Osbourne's meeting table while Venom, Dark Wolverine and Ares watched.

"Sorry, boss man." Dark Hawkeye said as he smiled. "My old Bullseye charms are still fully on."

"Don't flatter yourself." Dark Ms. Marvel said as she placed her…uniform, if you called it that, back on.

"We are entering phase three of our plan of gaining control of the population indirectly." Osbourne informed.

"Phase Three?" Ares asked.

"Indeed, now that Hawkeye here has ended Ling's miserable existence…" Osbourne said.

"Didn't waste any of those assets before I finished the job." Dark Hawkeye said with a wicked grin.

"…Yes, with her out of the picture, the Void is complete control of the Sentry meaning that our chances of actually winning have augmented to booming 30 percent." Osbourne said.

"Any resistance we might expect, like you know…Hercules?" Venom asked.

"Hercules won't be of problem, he will be dealt with swiftly." Osbourne answered.

"What about the other heroes?" Dark Ms. Marvel asked.

"The others will be intercepted by us and our allies; same tactic goes against the Asgardians." Osbourne answered.

"Hold…did you say Asgardians?" Ares asked.

"Yes, Asgard will be our next target in the list and the last one with secondary targets: Balder, and The Avatar." Osbourne responded.

"I…I will not aid thee in the invasion." Ares said.

"What!? Why not?!" Dark Wolverine asked.

"I am a god; I will not slay a fellow immortal." Ares said.

"But you hate Thor, heck you hate your half-brother!" Dark Hawkeye said.

"Thor is the All-Father, and from what I've seen he has been an honorable man…I can go against a Skyfather!" Ares exclaimed.

"Do as you wish, Ares! We will attack Asgard tomorrow!" Osbourne said. "And no god will tell me otherwise!"

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains…current time**

It was a quiet day on the Kingdom of the Kings, too quiet. Thor wanted to deal with Osbourne personally and insisted to Korra to stay in Asgard until he returned. She was only convinced by Balder's argument that Asgard needs a ruler…and so she stayed.

"Nothing yet?" Korra asked.

"No, wait…there's someone in the snow." Heimdall said. "Looks like a mortal…he's wearing a red and yellow armor."

"Iron Man?" Korra asked. "Bring him in!"

"You heard the All-Mother, bring the mortal in!" Balder commanded to the Asgardian guards stationed nearby.

The guards brought in the mortally wounded and sick Iron Man inside, he looked completely beaten. His moustache and beard were basically frozen and his face looked pale and he was wearing his older Iron Man armor…the Mark III.

"Bring a medicine man!" Korra ordered, she seemed to have forgotten the word 'doctor'. The Asgardian shaman was brought in and began working on Iron Man.

"He seems to be stabilizing because of the golden city's divine aura but his heart…" The Asgardian shaman informed. "I don't know…"

Korra looked at his chest, what kept him alive…the small reactor in his chest. "Balder, could you give some of your energy to this?"

"Energy?" Balder asked.

"Can you?" Korra asked.

"Yes, of course my queen." Balder said as he knelt down and placed both of his hands over Iron Man's breastplate. The light energy emitted by the youngest sons of Odin engulfed the area; everyone covered their eyes as Balder The Brave gave some of his own divine power for the injured Iron Man.

"Is he going to be alright?" Korra asked.

"He's going to be fine in a couple of minutes or less, he needs to rest." Balder said as he stood up.

"I see something." Heimdall informed.

"What is it?" Korra asked the much bigger man.

"I see a flying machine nearing…and several men…and…" Heimdall couldn't finish what he was saying because Thor crashed through the walls, he was hit by something powerful.

"Agh…get ready…" Thor said as he cleaned the blood off his mouth. "They're here."

* * *

**Secret Avengers HQ, Republic City**

"You can't be serious." Nighthawk said.

"I am…I wouldn't have gone against my orders and came all the way here if I wasn't." The Captain said.

"You sure of this?" Nova asked.

"Listen, I have seen their plans and reports…Osbourne plans to take down Asgard and the gods to gain power." The Captain told everyone.

"But that's impossible; even they can't go against the Asgardians." Ms. Marvel said.

"Indeed…but they don't have to worry about them." The Captain said.

"Why not?" Spider-Woman asked.

"Because they have…The Sentry on their side." The Captain said. "And let me tell you this…he might be the legendary God-Killer."

"Whoa…" Wonder Man said.

"What do you propose?" Marvel Man asked.

"Assemble the rest…we are going to war." The Captain said as he raised his shield.


	7. SIEGE: War's End

Chapter 6: _**SIEGE:**_ War's End

* * *

**Asgard, Mountains**

The sounds of gunfire, screams and of swords crashing litter around the Asgardian golden city. The Iron Patriot has released his Dark Avengers and H.A.M.M.E.R. onslaught against the gods.

"Tyr! Flank them!" Balder commanded as he used his sword to shoot rays of hard light at several constructs that resembled Mecha Tanks.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHG!" Tyr yelled as he ripped through the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents and super-villains. The Asgardian God of War was as powerful and mighty as any other god, but what set him apart was his bad arm, his hand had been bitten off by the Fenris Wolf long ago, but even with missing a hand he fought like he had four.

Thor was fighting like eight super-villains at once, the despicable U-Foes, gamma off-shots created to make a Hulk army. Thor used his divinity to shoot them off himself until he was grounded by the Sentry and Iron Patriot.

"Give up, Thor, you're outnumbered and outgunned!" Iron Patriot yelled as he held onto Thor's right arm holding his hammer from moving while Sentry struck Thor on his abdomen.

"THY SAY I AM POWERLESS!?" Thor yelled as lightning came off his eyes. "I SAY THEE NAY!"

Thor hammered the Dark Sentry away, and grabbed Iron Patriot by the head and began to squeeze the metal helmet. "I WARNED YOU MORTALS ABOUT DASHING AGAINST THE GODS!" Thor screamed in pure anger.

"Grrr…you told Shinzou that…but I have…a god with me." Iron Patriot said as he felt his head being squeezed inwards. Then a yellow and blue blur blitzed and grabbed Thor away, freeing the Iron Patriot.

Korra, the All-Mother of the Aesir and Avatar, used her power over the elements to blast and push several H.A.M.M.E.R. agents and super-villains away. But she was being pushed back towards the room were Iron Man was recuperating. Then from behind, the evil Dark Ms. Marvel grabbed Korra by the throat.

"Avatar! Good to see you!" Dark Ms. Marvel taunted.

"Gaaauu!" Korra grunted as she felt Dark Ms. Marvel smashing her trachea.

"I'll tell your reincarnation that you went down like a b…" Dark Ms. Marvel was about to finish until a red metal gauntlet puncher her on the head and made her fall.

"Language, lady." It was the Invincible Iron Man coming out of the gates.

"Iron Man!" Korra yelled cheerily as she saw the battle-battered Iron Man.

Thor felt as a million of blades cut through his armor and skin, the punches delivered by Dark Sentry seemed to go so fast that it took Thor work to follow.

"**What is it, Thor? Am I too rough for you?**" Dark Sentry taunted.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor shouted as he struck Sentry on the face with mighty Mjolnir. The impact blasted Sentry away and into the air. It seems that the strike had done little against Sentry.

"**Good hammer strike.**" Dark Sentry said as he rubbed his chin. He then flew back into the battle, killing several Asgardian warriors in the way.

"Get the armada out now!" Iron Patriot ordered as he saw that he seemed to be losing the battle.

"Yes sir!" A voice came answered from the other side of the line. The gigantic Triskelion Model-A2 air ship then hovered over Asgard, blocking out the sun. Still the warriors fought off their enemies. Then the mighty Cabal blasted through the line, all except Loki, and it looked like Hood had acquired all the fragments of the Norn Stone.

Several Asgardians were easily dispatched by the combined forces of the Dark Avengers and The Cabal, they didn't stand a chance. But to even the odds, grenades were thrown at the agents and the evil fiends. The Dead-Pool then teleported through the battlefield and slashed his way through the agents and picked a fight with Venom. The Dark Avengers then looked…out of the smoke…they were, respectively, Ares the God of War, Nik Fury, The Punisher and Wolverine…The Secret Warriors.

"Fury!" Iron Patriot yelled in anger once he saw the cigar smoking, eye patch wearing, brown haired son of a gun.

"Surprise to see my, Osbourne? I can see the distraught all over your metal face." Fury taunted.

"Dark Avengers attack!" Osbourne ordered.

"Round Two!?" Dark Wolverine yelled as he went for the Punisher.

"This time I'll rip your head out." Punisher responded as he avoided Dark Wolverine's claws.

Ares went straight for Ms. Marvel and Dark Hawkeye.

"You filthy traitor!" Dark Hawkeye yelled as Ares grabbed him by the leg and spun him around like a ragdoll.

"I am no traitor, I am a god!" Ares responded as he threw Dark Hawkeye on to Dark Ms. Marvel. "A god who respects his fellow god."

Then the sound was heard in the skies, it was not Thor's doing this time….but lightning ripped through the air and destroyed several H.A.M.M.E.R. airplanes.

"WHAT!?" Iron Patriot yelled as he fought Wolverine.

"That's my friend storm, bub and she brought friends." Wolverine said as he sliced the metal on iron Patriot's arm.

From the skies came in the Secret Avengers, X-Men, The Guardians of the Hu Xing Provinces and the Incredible Hulk liberated!

"NO!" Iron Patriot screamed as several heroes were brought in by the power of Ms. Marvel and Nova.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" The Captain yelled as he raised his shield high on the air, behind him the heroes ran towards the villains.

Spider-Man jumped around along with Spider-Woman and caught Iron Patriot off-guard. "It's over, Gobby!" Spider-Man said as he crashed Iron Patriot into the ground.

"Sentry! Kill them all!" Iron Patriot ordered.

Then the Dark Sentry turned around, his eyes glowing gold and flew to Osbourne's rescue but as he flew he met the edge of an axe. The Sentry fell on the ground, but quickly stood back. He was not even hurt…

"Sentry." Ares said as he came out of the smoke. "Fight me."

"**Pleasure.**" Dark Sentry responded as he blitzed and struck Ares, almost making his war helmet fall off his head. Ares flew across the Asgardian rooftops.

Ares stood back up. "I expected more of you Sentry." Ares said. "I thought you were a warrior."

Sentry didn't respond, he again attacked the God of War but this time Ares saw it coming and made out of thin air a powerful sword and shield. He swung the sword and sliced Sentry's left arm off completely but the Sentry didn't scream in pain, instead grabbed Ares by the throat.

Thor flew high up and saw what was happening. "Nay!" Thor yelled as he flew to save Ares, but the Dark Sentry's ability to control the area around him made Thor fall back in an explosion, landing on a rooftop next to them.

"Gkkk…." Ares grunted as he the Sentry's powerful grip on his neck. He formed another sword from the air and stabbed the Sentry in the heart but he didn't fall dead. "…what…what are you!?" Ares asked.

"**I the true God of Gods…**" The Dark Sentry said as he grabbed Ares' right arm. "**I AM THE GODKILLER!" **

"Od's Blood…" Thor said as he looked…as all stopped fighting once they saw what had happened. Ares was then ripped in two by the Dark Sentry; the mighty God of War had been brutally killed by Sentry.

"Madman!" Thor screamed as he charged Mjolnir with power to strike Sentry, the punched connected but it only seemed to annoy Dark Sentry. He then punched Thor away…

Everyone was still astounded by what the Sentry had done to a god…"What are you all doing!? KILL THEM!" Osbourne ordered as he struck Spider-Man and Spider-Woman away.

"I don't think so!" Iron Man yelled back as he battle the Iron Patriot. "You might have a more advanced version of MY armor but the classics always come up on top!"

Thor landed next to Korra, who had gone outside Asgard to aid several warriors who had been surrounded.

"Thor!" Korra yelled as she saw Thor fall.

"I'm okay." Thor said as he stood back up, cleaning his face from the blood that once belonged to Ares, a fellow god. "Tell the Hercules and the others to keep fighting till they fall…don't…"

Thor wasn't able to end his sentence once the dark monster known as Sentry arrived. "**How many gods will I have to kill today?**" The Dark Sentry taunted.

"Sentry!?" Korra asked.

"**Avatar, it is SO good to see you again.**" Dark Sentry sarcastically said.

"Why are you doing this!? You're a hero!" Korra yelled.

"**Nope, I think you are confusing me with that weak man known as the 'Vanguard of Humanity' or something…no baby, I am something else.**" Dark Sentry said with a wicked smile and the red glow from his eyes shining bright.

Thor then rushed screaming towards the Dark Sentry with his hammer high in the air. This time the God of Thunder struck Dark Sentry in the ribs, pushing him back. A gash was seen on his rib cage as electricity sparkled around him…but then dark tentacles began to sprout out of that wound.

"**Now you've made me mad.**" Dark Sentry said as he allowed his dark energies to come out and used his tentacles to constrict both Thor and Korra.

"GAAAAAHH!" They both screamed as they felt being squashed within it.

"END THIS NOW!" Dark Sentry heard Osbourne's orders to all of his units. Dark Sentry smiled and then left the two to fall onto the ground.

The Dark Sentry then flew through Asgard's base completely making the golden realm fall on to the earth. Everything burned….all burned.

"No…" Thor said as he fell on his knees. Asgard began to fall in front of his eyes…Korra saw this too and placed her hands on her mouth to stop her from screaming in sadness. "My father's kingdom…"

Meanwhile at were the others were fighting….

"Too many people have died already, its over Osbourne." Nik Fury said as he kicked the Iron Patriot on the face, knocking is helmet off.

"NONONONO! You don't understand what you've unleashed!" Osbourne yelled in desperation, his face had been painted to look like Goblin mask.

"Go down, Gobby!" Spider-Man said as he punched Osbourne down into the ground.

"No...you don't get it…I was protecting everyone…from him." Osbourne said as he pointed towards the dark skies.

"Mother of Agni…" The Captain said once he saw it.

"No way…" Wolverine said as he and Punisher held Dark Wolverine on the ground.

"…we are all going to die." Osbourne said.

The Dark Sentry had shifted into something else…his Sentry body was now gone. It was now a dark beast, with many arms and legs…and eyes. No color…just darkness.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **The Void laughed.


	8. SIEGE: We Are Avengers

Chapter 7 – _**SIEGE: **_We Are Avengers

* * *

**Ruins of Asgard, Mountains**

Ashes. It was all of it…ashes. The skies darkened…and fire bloomed through the air but still the war continued. Out of the rubble came out the crown prince of the Aesir! Balder The Brave.

"Uff…everyone alright?" Balder asked as other Asgardians stood.

"We are fine golden one." Brunnhilde responded as she helped Heimdall to stand.

"Likewise." Tyr added. "The Warriors Three, Sif and I are in fine conditions…but the golden realm…"

"They shall pay." Balder said as he began to climb over a destroyed boulder. He began to shine as a star; he rallied the surviving God Warriors. "Brothers! Rise! These mortals have destroyed our home! We shall not let them leave with their lives!"

They all cheered in both anger and determination. Balder was like a shining star among darkness, the Hood saw this.

"Look…so pretty…" Venom said as he came out of the rubble.

"Yeah…pretty good target." Hood said as he aimed his guns at the God of Light. He used his magic to amplify the bullet, he shot. The bullet blasted through the air, Balder saw this coming and used his sword to split the bullet in two.

"Whoa." Dark Hawkeye said in awe. Then Balder aimed at them with his shining holy sword and fired a blast of hard light. They all jumped out of the blast's way. The Asgardians were going to make the mortals pay.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, the beast known as the Void showed itself. The heroes look in complete surprise…this monster was nothing but pure darkness and evil. The Mighty Thor and the All-Mother Korra arrived to the area.

"What…what is that!?" Spider-Man exclaimed. "I've seen many messed up things in my life but this….!"

"Behold my brothers in arms, this be the true form of the man thy all know as the Sentry." Thor said.

"What do we do?" Daredevil asked.

"Take a guess, Red." Fury said. "We attack."

"Wouldn't have said better myself." Punisher added.

"We bring this evil down." Giant-Man said as his girlfriend, the Wasp stood on his shoulder.

"But not as former enemies, no, but as allies and heroes." Iron Man added.

"We can do so much more united." Korra said. The liberated Fantastik Four and Hulk joined them.

"You're all Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and we are all here together for one reason…the end of all things is here, The Void, and is our job to stop it. We have all our jobs, this monster must be stopped no matter what…we are going to do whatever it takes it to bring it down. This is the definitive battle between good versus evil, a battle for survival. We fight to save humanity; the world is counting on us. And we will not fail." The Captain said as he stepped forward ahead of all of them.

"Each of you are heroes….but today, we are all AVENGERS!" The Captain yelled proudly as he held the legendary shield high. They all yelled with him.

"AVENGERS!" They all said in unison. They rushed towards the darkness, The Void. The monster launched a barrage of attacks that went through several heroes. The Secret Warriors fell, then the Fantastik Four, then the street heroes…then the Hulk and the rest.

Only the Avengers Prime was left standing…Thor, Korra, Iron Man and The Captain.

The four of them resisted the Void's obscure attacks, the tentacles that were capable to rip gods apart. They were caught by them. Thor tried his best to break free. "NAY!" Thor yelled as he hammered the monster with no success.

Out of the ruins of the once golden kingdom, the God of Mischief and Fire came out. He had been seeking wisdom about his actions and saw it had been an error to aid Osbourne and his lackeys. Doom had fled the scene, leaving the Cabal for dead anyways.

"I can't let this stand…Asgard is my home too!" Loki said. On the ground he sees the pieces of the Norn Stone.

The Avengers were thrown onto the ground, not even Thor could do anything, and his connection to the Odinforce had been severed…why?! Korra even within the Avatar State was also powerless.

"GAH!" Iron Man screamed in pain as he felt the dark energy going through his body. The Captain used his shield to protect him but the force within it and his body.

The Void was laughing maniacally. But then it saw the heroes stand up, resisting its dark power. Impossible…

"You guys feeling this?" Iron Man asked all of them.

"Feels good…" Ms. Marvel said as she adjusted her black hair.

"I believe we're getting a second chance fellas, and a second chance is all the great hammer of Thor needs." The Captain said as Thor raised his hammer high.

"This is going too easy!" Spider-Man said as he also stood up along with Daredevil and Nova

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRGGGGG!**

The Void screamed as Mjolnir went through it with amazing force and speed. Thor felt his powers returning to greatness once again. Iron Man and Nova flew around the monster, blasting it with all they could. Fury and Punisher shot at it with mystically enhanced bullets. Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Dead-Pool, Daredevil and the Hulk delivered a mass of punches as the creature began to go down into the ground.

Ms. Marvel and The Avatar both combined their power of the Kree and the elements to harm the creature, so would seem. The Captain sliced its tentacles with the edge of his shield. Giant-Man and Wasp used their gigantic ability to grab the beast and throw senseless into the ground with force.

**HMMRRR! THIS IS WRONG! YES. YOU HEROES SEEM TO BE CHEATING. THIS MUST BE A TRICK! **

The Void said with a horrible and loud voice, but as it finished that sentence the Captain's shield decapitated the monster.

"YOU TOOK DOWN ASGARD MONSTER! NOW FEEL THE POWER OF MY FATHER AND HIS FATHER BEFORE HIM!" Thor yelled as he opened the skies and brought the holy lightning down at the Void.

The Void's energy were blasted everywhere but still it regenerated; it came to being once more, and angrier.

**YOUR NEW POWERS…THIS ISN'T A TRICK…THIS IS MISCHIEF!**

**MISCHEIF…**

The beast turned to see Loki using the Norn Stone, one of Asgard's most powerful magical objects to power-up the heroes. The darkness rushed towards the God of Mischief and Fire, he saw it coming. Loki brought the Norn Stone's pieces up and blasted the darkness with its magical power.

It did nothing as the Void enveloped the god.

"LOKI!" Thor yelled as he flew towards his brother's aid.

Loki fought valiantly, combining his own magics and the one's of the stone to combat the power of the Void. But the power of the darkness was too much at it exploded in blackness, bringing Thor and Iron Man down.

"AVENGERS!" The Captain screamed as he saw them coming down.

"THOR!" Korra screamed as well for Thor.

Loki was ruthlessly attacked by the Void. He was lifted into the air by the shapeless dark force, ripping his body apart.

"Loki…" Thor said as he tried to stand up again.

"I'm sorry, brother…" Loki said as he eyes turned dark because of the dark energies of the Void going through his body. Loki then exploded into pieces that were disintegrated. The Void smiled wickedly.

"YOU"VE ATTACKED THE HOUSE OF ODIN, VILE ONE!" Thor screamed in rage as his eyes turned white, as he swung his hammer at lightning speed. He summoned the power of the heavens to strike down the Void once again. KRAKAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The mighty son of Odin, the most powerful warrior in all of creation was surrounded in a dark vortex. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAA!" Thor screamed as he threw lightning strikes at the dark vortex around him. Then he saw Iron Man coming in with Hercules and the Avatar.

"Don't enter, this is too dangerous!" Thor yelled.

"Nay, I have come to thy aid! Even as we speak, Beta Ray Bill brings the power of the Thunder God to fend the Void off thee!" Hercules yells back.

"We have an idea!" Iron Man yells.

"But we need you to bring the monster down!" Korra adds. Thor looks at the monster in front of him, coming at him quickly. The God of Thunder is mad…completely and utterly mad…he flies towards it and hammer high.

"GAH!" Thor screams as he swings his hammer down at the Void, while from the outside Beta Ray Bill brings lightning at the monster. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! The attack was enormous.

The smoke cleared….the heroes were getting their senses back. They all looked around, the Void still stood but it seemed to be injured, as it had a more humanoid form. It walked aimlessly, its dark body and red eyes looking around.

**GRRRRR….**

It grunted as tentacles formed around it…

"No way…" Nova said weakly.

"Stand…we have too…" The Captain tried to say but he couldn't finish his sentence, his energies had been used up.

The Asgardians looked from high up on the ruins of the golden realm…they were ready to attack the monster when…

A hand grabbed the Void's legs. While a yellow arm grabbed its tentacles, and an armored one grasped its head. Hercules, Thor and Beta Ray Bill gathered around to keep the monster from moving.

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HH!**

The Void yelled with fury and madness. Avatar and All-Mother Korra came gliding down; she was in the Avatar State. She walked towards the weaken Void.

**I WILL DISMEMBER YOU PIECE BY PIECE!**

The Void yelled with its distorted and menacing voice. Korra placed her hands on its chest and head; they began to glow. From the Avatar's eyes and mouth came a white light while from the Void's entire body came a purplish black beam of light came out. The three god-like beings left backed away…

The two colors clashed as one tried to take over one another.

"What is the All-Mother doing?" Beta Ray Bill asked.

"Korra is using an ability known as Energy Bending, it be obscure and powerful…but I don't know if will work." Thor informed.

"Let's pray that it does…" Hercules said.

Thor approached Korra's rigid body as her mortal soul and immortal spirit fought the dark, evil and negative soul of the Void.

"You can do it, Korra. No one can do beat it but you…" Thor said. "I know you can…"

Thor then saw that she was being consumed by the dark corruption…"You can beat it, don't give up!"

The darkness was about to consume her completely…

"I can't live without you Korra, fight it!" Thor yelled. Then from the darkness, a white light began to overwhelm the darkness.

Completely purifying the Avatar's body and bridging over to the Void. As it went through, it began to take the corrupt appearance of the Void away from the Sentry. Limb by limb the corruption began to wash away by the Avatar's pureness.

"Korra…" Thor said in awe.

Then it ended and they both began to fall...Thor quickly got her before she touched the ground.

"My All-Mother…" Thor said as he moved the hairs on Korra's face, he looked at her tired face…her beautiful tired face. "…you have done it."

"W...what?" Korra said weakly as she opened her eyes.

"You stopped the darkness." Thor answered with a smile.

Then a moan was heard…it was the Sentry on the ground. Thor placed Korra gently on the ground, putting her head on his cape. He stood up and walked towards the agonizing Sentry along with the other Avengers.

"Sentry." Thor said.

"T….T…Thor…" Sentry said as he moved his head to look at the Thunder God. The golden costume was ripped completely, and his hair burned off. "End….end…this."

"No, you are not going to be killed." Thor said.

"You…you don't understand…it didn't go away…" Sentry said.

"What?" Iron Man asked.

"The…the Avatar only…pushed it back…but…" Sentry said weakly. "I can…feel it…coming…kill me."

"I…won't kill you…you are a hero." Thor said as he looked at the ground and then at the agonizing man.

"I…warned…you…" Sentry said as he closed his eyes. Then they opened again with they were black once more.

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHH!**

The Void came back to being and swept everyone away.

**I AM EVERLASTING!**

Mjolnir fell next to Korra…

**THIS WORLD IS DEAD!**

"Guess again…crab head." Korra said as she stood up. The Void looked at her, it looked severely pissed. "I won't let…you go with this!"

The Void screeched as it went for Korra…she lifted Mjolnir from the ground easily. She swung…

KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The skies ripped violently as one massive lightning bolt went down towards the earth. The raw power of the heavens fiercely struck the Void. And then…ashes.

Korra was on her knees…she looked at the hammer. Intact. Then she looked at was in front of her…bones. The bones of the Sentry…

Thor began to limp towards her…he had been caught off-guard but he recuperated quickly. He looked at her and then to the bones. He grabbed his red cape and enveloped the bones within it.

Thor looked at Korra…she nodded. He then grabbed his hammer again and swung into the sky. Passing through planets until he reached the Sun…the great and mighty Sun.

He threw the Sentry's remains into it…it was only fitting. He shined as bright as the sun…now he was now one with it. Thor looked at the star, he then turned and flew back to the Earth.


	9. Aftermath

Chapter 8 – Aftermath

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Mountains**

Through the rubble, a noble black armored Avalonian knight looked for survivors of the battle that raged the day before. Black Knight had been summoned by All-Mother Korra to aid the Asgardian in the reconstruction of the once golden city.

"Thou art correct; this area could be fixed in a day or two." Black Knight said as he took his helmet off, revealing his dark red hair and purple eyes. He cleaned the sweat on his forehead.

"Aye, but the battle still rages within." Balder said as he stood next to the knight.

"Art thou going to be okay?" Black Knight asked his fellow divinity.

"I do not know, friend. Asgard has fallen before, but this time I can see it with my eyes." Balder said. "This is not like Ragnarok, this time we have to suffer the aftermath."

"Thou forget…thy art gods, not mortal men." Black Knight said as he placed his black helmet on his head again. "We have to lead by example, for it is our duty to guide the mortals into immortality."

"Aye…thy art as wise as Odin." Balder said as he smiled to his friend. "Come, let's join the others in Valhalla's halls."

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the fallen Asgard, there were several buildings built. On their walls, the logo of S.H.I.E.L.D. was painted proudly.

"Ages of survival and death in the cycle of the Ragnarok do not equal the grief I feel today." Thor said as he placed his winged helmet on the table revealing his golden hair. "This battle has cost us, the gods, our home." The Avatar turned All-Mother stood next to her still aching husband, the Thunder God.

"Don't worry Thor, it can be fixed." Iron Man said.

"Word from the council says that command of S.H.I.E.L.D. is to be given to someone else, I don't know who but votes are being cast." The Captain said, he had taken his mask off, revealing Buck, former partner of the original Captain.

"I wouldn't trust them, before I left the city for Asgard, I've been noticing turmoil from within the council chambers." Iron Man said as he sat on a nearby chair.

"What do you mean?" The Captain asked.

"I've read that a new plan of government is being drawn by several lower council members and at least two high council members." Iron Man informed.

"Even in these dark times, you mortals still worry for your petty governments." Thor said, his hand was on his forehead.

"That's not fair Thor; we understand what has happened but…" Iron Man tried to explain.

"A holy city has fallen….thousands have died." Korra said.

"Listen, we will help you but you have to understand…especially you Avatar, that the battle has not only affected the Asgardians but Republic City as well." The Captain tried to explain. "I may not be much like Leobing, but you have to understand our worry."

"Do what you must…but Asgard or what is left of it is now off-limits to any mortal who dares to even take a step inside its perimeter." Thor said sternly, he put on his winged helmet on again.

"We understand." Iron Man said. "Korra…but you?"

"I…I must go with them, I am their queen." Korra said.

"Understood." The Captain said as he looked at his shield. "But will you come back to the city?"

"Yeah." Korra said as she followed Thor outside.

Within the ruins, the Warriors Three looked for any other who have been trapped beneath the gigantic walls.

"Look everywhere, there might be someone trapped down there." Fandral ordered.

"How can a mortal do so much damage?" Volstagg asked.

"No mortal man can." Hogun replied as he used his mace to break the boulders of concrete out of his way.

"Aye, whoever that was really made a mark on Thor." Fandral said as he found something. "Hey, I found something." The other two went to see what he found.

"It's Ares' helmet." Volstagg said.

Fandral picked it up and cleaned it. "It must be preserved in his honor." He said.

"Aye." Hogun added.

The Warriors Three then headed back to Valhalla, the only place that still stood completely intact.

Meanwhile, at the All-Father's Quarters…

"Thor, are you okay?" Korra asked Thor as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm tired." Thor said as he sat on the bed. "Very…very tired."

"I am sure we can fix this, we can do anything if we put our minds into it." Korra said as she sat next to him.

"My brother…Loki gave his life for us. Even behind all of his wickedness he was a true Asgardian." Thor said with grief. "And I can't even give him a proper funeral."

As they let out their grief, they felt a sudden surge of energy.

"You feel that?" Korra asked.

"Yes, it's nearby." Thor answered. Thor stood up and walked towards the window. "It comes from the courtyard."

The both Asgardian rulers went to the courtyard, dirt and pieces of rock scattered around the once green garden. "It's below the ground." Thor said.

Korra bended the ground, making whatever was inside pop out. "What is it?" She asked.

Thor bended down and took the thing. He looked at it…"This is a seed."

"A seed? Then why can I sense it? I'm not a goddess." Korra said.

"Indeed, this is…" Thor said as he looked at the seed again, it had bluish shade into it. "It's the seed of the Tree of Life…"

"No way." Korra said.

"This is the seed of the Yggdrasil…this means…" Thor said as he held the seed high. "The nine worlds can be reborn."

Inside the outside base, the Captain and Iron Man stood idle, the looked at the fallen Asgard. Several areas still burned, but it had calmed. They had called waterbenders and earthbenders from the city to aid on the rebuilding, but Thor had now ordered that no mortal should enter.

"What do we do now?" Iron Man asked.

"Why do you ask me?" The Captain answered with another question.

"You are the Captain now, the responsibility as leader has been bestowed upon you." Iron Man answered. The Captain looked the ruins of the divine city and then to his shield.

"We rebuild." The Captain said. "And only one team can do so…The Avengers."


End file.
